Midnight Moon
by Twilighter786
Summary: The Cullens life after the visit from the Volturi. See how Renesmee grows up, maybe see how Emmett and Jasper can handle a little girl. See the new challenges the Cullens may face, big or small. Please read.


_A/N I really hope you like this new fanfic. I got the idea in my head and I just had to write it. I will keep writing my other fanfic "Staying with the Cullens" after I write a few chapters of this._

Bella's POV

It has been a month since the visit from the Volturi and everything is as it should be. I have a wonderful daughter, who has the physical age of five about to be physically six, and the best husband a vampire could ask for. The only thing I can complain about is my baby's growing up to fast. Though Carlisle said by the time she is physically 8 her growth rate should start slowing down and will continue to slow until she stops growing once she is physically 17. Her growth won't be slow enough to go to school for another a year, by then she will have reached a physical age of ten. By the end of that school year she'll look 12. The year after that she might need to skip a grade, but we'll see when the time comes. Enough with the future, I want to stay in the here and now with my husband, my baby, and all the rest of the Cullens. Right now I was watching Nessie eat breakfast in our little cottage near the Cullen mansion. We spent most of our days at the main house. Today it will just be Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Nessie, and I cause all the boys were, going on a hunting trip. They'll be gone for a week. Edward insisted Nessie and I spend the week at the main house. I agreed to humor him but then reminded him that I am a vampire who is perfectly capable of taking care of Nessie and myself. You'd think after I was no longer a klutzy human he would stop worrying but noooo that will never happen. Never mind I was still looking forward to spending time with the girls. "Ok, love I'm heading out now. When will you two be leaving." he smiled at me and Nessie. "As soon as Nessie finishes her breakfast. Now go have fun sweetie." I told him. "Yeah daddy go have fun." My darling daughter said to my enchanting husband. I just love my family. Edward laughed and gave me and Nessie a kiss goodbye. "Have fun with the girls. Love you!" Edward shouted to us as he walked out the door. How did I get so lucky to be married to this man?

"Mommy, I'm all finished." I took Nessie's plate and rinsed it then took her by the hand and we ran side by side to the main house. "Hi, sweetie." Esme greeted Nessie giving her a kiss on the cheek. Esme loves having a granddaughter. She might not be able to be a mother but being a grandmother makes up for that. I mean just because she isn't her mother doesn't mean she won't have in raising her. Everyone in the family has a role raising Nessie. This makes Rose as happy as Esme. "Hi grandma, hi Aunt Alice, hi Aunt Rose." Nessie greeted everyone. I went upstairs to put Nessie's things in Edward's old room. Oh the memories in this room. The room were agreed to marry Edward. The room I spent nights in being kidnapped. Edward overreacted a lot when I was human. Though that probably has something to do with the fact that I was a 'danger magnet,' and the clumsiest person on earth. Unfortunately my daughter, even though she is half vampire, inherited my clumsiness. Luckily she has a family of vampires to catch her when she falls and she's not half as clumsy as I was.

I went downstairs where the rest of the girls were. "Nessie, what you want to do today." she thought for a minute. Then looking very excited she said "shopping!" Thas made Alice very happy. "You are my niece." she squealed and started planting kisses on every inch of Nessie's face. How is it possible she loves shopping when both me and Edward hate it? "You know your mommy hates shopping. Can you believe it?" Alice told Nessie. "How can someone hate shopping?" Nessie said in the most adorable voice ever. "I know. Also when she was a human I used to give her makeovers and she hated it." Oh no, I can see where she is taking this. "Well now that we know you like shopping you can take her place for makeovers." I knew this was where it was going. "Alice my daughter is not going to be your new Barbie doll. A. She is still too young to wear makeup B. I will not subject her to the torture you put me through." Did she honestly think I would allow this? "But Bella, what if she likes it? I mean she likes shopping, who says she won't like taking your place as Bella Barbie." Alice protested. "Alice, I'm warning you no makeover, at least until she's older." why did I give her hope. "Now I believe we were going shopping."

We all took Alice's Porsche to Port Angeles. Alice driving, Esme sitting in the front seat, Rose, Nessie, and I in the back. While driving I couldn't help thinking how much I'm going to miss Forks when we move. We're going to Alaska soon so I can go to college. It's amazing I can go to college since I've only been a vampire for a few months. It takes most people years to be able to be around humans. Carlisle says I probably have more control because I saw the others struggle so much, and heard how much it killed them when they slipped up, so I subconsciously use that as motivation to control myself. It also probably has to with the fact that Nessie has a heartbeat, and blood pulsing through her veins.

We spent the day shopping and cleaning out most of their stores. We were finally at out last store of the day, and then we'd go to diner. "Nessie, go try this on" Alice gave Nessie a pink dress with fluffy ruffles at the bottom. She looked so cute in it. Nessie really seems to love shopping. I still don't love shopping, but if it makes my baby happy then I can't complain. After we finished at this store we took Nessie to eat at 'La Bella Italia'. This was the place I found out Edward read minds, the car ride home from here I found out he was a vampire. This was the place our love started. A love too strong for any element, natural, unnatural, or supernatural, to break. When Renesmee ordered the mushroom ravioli I would have cried if I could have. "You know Nessie; this is where your mommy and daddy started falling in love." Esme informed her. "Really?" Nessie asked. I nodded and said "I also ordered mushroom ravioli on that night." Nessie must have loved that because she said "this is my new favorite dish." We all laughed and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. On the ride home Renesmee fell asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful. When we got home I took her upstairs to Edwards's old room. I spent the night watching her sleep, and listening to the steady soothing beat of her heart.

Renesmee's POV

On the car ride home I fell asleep in my mommy's arms. By the time we got home I was deep in slumber. I had sweat dreams that night. Mommy and daddy were dancing and laughing. Then the song changed to a fast song and all three of us were having the time of our lives just laughing and dancing. I woke in the morning and mommy was lying next to me, smiling. "Did you have sweet dreams baby girl." I nodded yes to her, then I put my hand on her forehead and showed her the images of us dancing. She laughed and said "That's a very sweet dream." She gave me a bath and then dressed me in jeans and a sparkly blue top. During breakfast I shared my dream with Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosie, and grandma Esme. After breakfast auntie Alice asked what I wanted to do today. I thought about for a while then said "I have no idea." They all laughed at that. I really didn't know what to do today. "How about we have a movie marathon?" Rose suggested. I liked that idea.

Alice said before we start we all had to get in pj's on or it wouldn't be as much fun. My mom rolled her eyes, but I was fine with the idea. I changed into pink silk pajama pants and button up shirt. Everyone wore the same thing, but had different colors. My moms were blue-daddy always said he loved the color blue on her-aunt Rose's were violet, aunt Alice's were cream, and grandma Esme's were emerald green. We all sat on the floor, which Alice covered with pillows. Next to the TV were 10 stacks of DVD's, though they had way more than what was out. "So, which first." Alice chippered. I rolled my eyes, "like you don't already know." She scowled at me teasingly and said "You haven't decided yet so no, I do not know." I continued my argument "If you knew I didn't know then why did you ask me." The whole room laughed. "She's got you there Alice." Rose said in-between chuckles. Alice laughed as well; she found it funny whenever I tried to contradict her. When the room quieted down she asked me again. "I have no idea" My mom laughed and said "Someone is very indecisive today." Alice then handed me a stack of movies and told me to close my eyes and pick one. I picked Cinderella.

For the rest of the day we watched fairy tales. It was really funny cause mommy, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosie hated the way they made women look so helpless, so they scowled at the screen whenever a handsome prince saves a damsel in distress. At the end of the day I reminded them that not everyone is a vampire who can fend for themselves. My mommy then said "When I was human I hated being treated like the damsel in distress. I was perfectly fine on my own." Aunt Alice laughed when mommy said that "When you were human you fell down 20 times per day and went to the hospital once per week. Sorry to break it to you but you were always a damsel in distress weather you wanted to be one or not." The whole room, except mommy, laughed. I've heard so many stories of mommy being a danger magnet. I might have inherited some of her clumsiness but according to daddy I am not half as clumsy as she was. After the movie marathon I had penne pasta for diner.

"Ok, sweetie time to go to bed." mommy told me. "Can everyone tuck me in and read me a story." I asked in the sweetest voice I could come up with, wearing the cutest expression possible. All three of them immediately said yes. When I was all tucked in Rosie asked what story I wanted to read. "Hmmm…how about you all make one up as you go along." I smiled mischievously cause I knew it would be hilarious. Aunt Alice started "Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived in the magical far away land of Macy's." This was gonna be good. "The whole place was covered with rows and rows of clothes. There were men's clothes, kid's clothes, woman's clothes, and teen's clothes. The little girls spent all the days looking at clothes and buying clothes. This magical land never ran out of clothes so she could shop forever. Take it away Bella!" My mother sighed and continued the story "Yes this little girl was known for her shopping. Though everyone knew why she loved her so much. Her aunt made her shop since she was a baby. Everyone knew the aunt to be a SHOPPING ADDICT." she looked at Alice when she said that. Alice just grinned at her. My mother rolled her eyes and continued. "No one will ever know what she truly thinks of shopping under her aunt's influence. Said aunt also loves to treat people as BARBIE DOLLS!" directed at Alice again. "Take it away Esme." Esme, who was laughing at the exchange between Aunt Alice and mommy, took the story from where mommy left off. "The little girl's aunt had a mission for the princess. Her mission was to find the magical purse which would make all her wishes come true. So off she went searching through every corner of the store. The only description the little girl had of the purse was that it was red with silver diamonds on the handle." Alice looked like she really wanted that purse. "So the little girl searched, and searched, and searched. She was about to give up when... Take it away Rose." Rose finished the last part of the story. "She was about to give up when she met a talking pair of shoes. The shoes told her 'to find the magic purse you must think like a magic purse.' So the little did her hardest to think like a magic purse and the POOF it was in her hand. She went to give it to her aunt but her aunt said 'this is your purse not mine. Your wish is its command.' So the little girl took the purse, but she had no idea what to wish for, so she decided to place the purse in front of the land called Macy's so others could use the magic purse. The End" I laughed at the story. Leave it to my family to make up something hilarious. They each kissed me goodnight and left me fall asleep. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the midnight moon.

Bella's POV

The four of us girls had a great week. After the movie marathon day we had a spa day. We used Alice's massive bathroom to do facials, manicures, pedicures, and we even managed to create a sauna. The other days of the week we either went to the park, or helped Esme in her garden. Every night we all put Nessie to sleep and tell her a story. She always insisted we make one up, and since Alice always started it would have something to do with shopping. The boys will be back any minute and I'm positive Nessie will fill them in on the events of the week. We did a lot of girly stuff they know I'll never usually do so Emmett and Jasper are sure to decide they must make fun of me. Well I'll just hit them each in the head with a snowball. Its two weeks till Christmas so the forest is blanketed with snow.

"Were home" I heard Emmett's booming voice coming from the living room. I rushed to shut him up because Nessie's still asleep. "Keep your voice down. Renesmee's still asleep!" I whispered in a yelling tone. "No I'm not." Nessie yelled jumping into her father's arms. "Hi baby! How was your week?" Nessie showed Edward our events from the moment her left to right now. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and said "Shopping, spa day, that doesn't sound like you." I rolled my eyes. "I was just doing what Ness wanted to do, and just cause I don't normal do it doesn't mean I don't enjoy it every once in a while." I shrugged then added to a snickering Emmett and Jasper "Keep laughing and every inch of your body will in pain." The gruesome twosomes stopped laughing immediately. I love that their scared of me now.

_A/N I hope you liked it. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. Also I am planning on doing about 3 chapters for each physical age until she stops growing. I will mention at the beginning of every chapter her physical age. Oh, one more thing, I am begging you to review! _


End file.
